Amnesty
by Ivory Night
Summary: When one of Heaven’s prodigy angels runs away to Earth only to lose her memories both worlds end up colliding. HXR
1. Default Chapter

"Sigh" I suppose over the years I ended up getting a mild form of ADD or some sort of

boredom complex since I don't seem to focus on any one story I write for a very long time. And

I don't believe that not many people liking my fic's help either but still I'm determined so I guess

that's good. Any who hope you all like it!!

* * *

Strange isn't it? When even the grandest place can look so pathetic and depressing under Mother Nature's tears. 

-Ivory Nigh

It had been raining for three days strait now. The perfect city by the name of Amnesty

was having its cleverly hidden sins washed away. All life on the great city streets seemed to have

vanished. No one wanted to be caught under the rainstorm going on outside. But through the

morbid plaster of rain and gray concrete, streaks of gold could be seen. A woman dressed in

white holding a sky print umbrella was now crossing Angels a famous street in Amnesty.

Protectedby only her own "sky" the golden woman's hair remained its dry soft luster as it sway

gently from her graceful movements. Unlike the rest of the city's populace, the polished fair-

haired creature enjoyed it greatly when nature seemed to be at its worst. And so she walked in

all her splendid glory towards her destination. Raising her sparkling crystal blue eyes towards the

darkened sky once in a while and smiling, but never for too long. She new someone was waiting

for her and being late was not an option.

* * *

**Please review!! **(Does sad puppy dog face.) 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Ugh!!! I'm a so fricken moody, gods. From happy to sad, happy, sad, happy, sad.

I'm going to go buy me a mirror that says grumpy girl on it 'yawn'. Mmm that was random well whatever I'm too tired to care. Hope ya like this chappy. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own GW. Now let me cry in peace.

* * *

The flaxen haired creature now stood in front of the old abandoned church of St. Mary. Her bleach white attire looked strange against the blackened cathedral. Weathered by time, the house of worship was now only awaiting to be torn down by the city once the mayor got to sign its forms. With a soft sigh and a plastic smile put on her face she walked in closing her umbrella on the way.

"Hello Miss Relena, I'm so glad you came. I was beginning to wonder if you changed your mind on the way and thought I was not worthy to be in your presence."

Crystal blue eyes narrowed just slightly at the sound of the speaker's drawling voice as it echoed through the cathedrals walls. The golden woman in white called Relena looked above her, loosening her eyes and smiling once again.

"Why hello Dorothy. I didn't think I took so long I – Oh silly girl that's barely respectful get down from there." Relena said. She was very aware of the way most people thought of her. The female now in her presence was no different but more tolerable. The closest thing to a friend she ever had.

The girl above sitting on what used to be a majestic large chandler jumped down into the light of the other woman with utter grace. She had her large feather wings to thank for that.

"I'm so sorry my lady, but the view from there was just beautiful." The winged woman said in her defense.

"I'm sure it was Dorothy." Relena answered not impressed by the other woman's wings. She was lost in thought about her companion's strange taste. Inside the church looked like a war had gone on within. Broken prayer benches, half burned bibles and sharpened crosses were scattered across the floor. And something that looked disturbingly like blood was filled in the holy baptism basin.

"Well I suppose your wondering why I asked you to meet with me here." The wheat colored haired winged girl said.

"I am curious." Relena answered keeping one eye still on the basin with disgust and curiosity.

"You see Miss Relena I have been promoted by the head angels. They have given me the honor of being a Teleporting Angel. I now have the privilege of transporting angels back and forth from Heaven to Earth." That was her reply.

A still confused Relena looked with both her luminous eyes on her friend. "Yes that's all very good and I am happy for you, but why are we here in particular?" She asked.

"Ah yes the cathedral St. Mary. The only live witness of the Great Battle of Gillespie. A very well covered fight it was I might add, those humans outside never new what happened. Demons and Angels fighting about what they believe in inside these great walls. Oh if I was only there to see it all. It must have been beautiful." Dorothy said as her deep blue eyes turned glossy.

Relena now more disturbed then confused looked around her then at Dorothy, her eyes ever keen with focus. No matter how many times that girl spoke about blood and gore as if it were a masterpiece she never got used to it.

"Oh wait yes I didn't answer your question did I? Well here is the thing Miss Relena as Heaven's newest Teleporting Angel I wish my first job to be taking you back to heaven." The strange girl said.

"What? That can't be I can't leave. I still have two more years to be become a master of the art of miracles. " The startled beauty replied.

Smiling like an all-knowing cheshire cat, Dorothy answered, "Yes I know Miss Relena, all of Heaven does. But Heaven has also decided that your occupation is to change. Because of your superb knowledge and many gifts you are now to be the apprentice of the greatest angel of all of Heaven."

"Pray who is that?" The angered flaxen beauty asked with all her possible grace.

And with a small whisper came her answer.

"Shinigami."

* * *

**Please Review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lalalalal la la hehehehhe! Well if anyone cares I'm strangely in an ok mood today so I decided

to add another chappy to this wondrous growing romance story thingy I'm trying to write. At the

same time I'm trying to finish buying all the things on the list of stuff I want to buy before school

starts. It's going to be a loooooooong year with many more responsibilities added on all the

other crap I do. 'Sigh' the pain of getting older.

Oh well, I suppose I rambled enough. Enjoy chappy 3.

Disclaimer: I don't own GW and I bet you don't either. 'Join the helpless saddened fan circle now'.

* * *

"W-w-what?" was the only thing the speechless Relena could say.

"Now Miss. Relena I doubt I was vague in my words on telling you about your new profession."

Dorothy replied as she enjoyed her teasing.

It was never easy to put the prodigical girl in any position she could not pull her self out of.

Seeing the look on her dumbfounded face now took Dorothy's entire self-control in order to not

laugh at the poor girl. Especially since it seemed that her shock and confusion was not going to

pass any time soon.

"I really envy you, I really do you know. It's not very often that a young angel such as your self

is assigned to be an apprentice of such high profession." The war-loving angel said.

"Y-yes, but to be put under the wing of the Angel of Death? Why? How could that be? Since

the beginning of my existence I knew I was created to make miracles and happiness come true.

But now I'm told I must do the opposite of what I love and care for? It must be a mistake, it

must." Relena broke out from her silence.

As her friend's confusion turned to sadness, Dorothy wondered if it made her a bad person to

enjoy the state Relena was in. But she quickly got that idea out of her head.

"Please forgive me if I'm talking out of place Miss. Relena but I wouldn't have called you here if

it was a mistake. I really wanted you to see this place and understand the glory in war and the

price of death that comes with it since you will be working with the other in your near future. So

now come back to your senses girl. You've had a nice three years of training in miracles down

here, now lets go back home. Get some rest, you need it, you deserve it. Tomorrow you will

greet the council with your progress. I'm sure things will seem better then." As she finished her

speech, with strangely fast reflexes Dorothy grabbed her companions hand and flew strait up

into the divine light she had quickly created as a portal into their home in the sky.

* * *

Ugh!! This was a short chappy I'm sorry about that. But I promise the coming one will be rather eventfully nice. Hhehehhe if Relena snaps out of it in time.

**Please Review!!**


End file.
